


Return of the Nightmares

by tmntstyle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntstyle/pseuds/tmntstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's nightmares come back, just at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just days away from the wedding and Michelangelo couldn’t be more on edge. He still had no idea what he was going to wear! For over a month he searched for the right outfit but nothing clicked for him. He didn’t have that a-ha! moment. 

April had promised to help him find something but she had no luck either. The two went on a walk through downtown, Mikey in disguise, and found a hole-in-the-wall bridal shop. “Let’s try this place, Mikey. I hear they’ll tale anyone as long as they pay.”

Mikey shrugged. “Sure, why not?” They opened the door and were greeted by a chime from atop the door. A rather ominous young woman greeted them. She was dressed in all black and had a nose piercing.

“Welcome to Antoine’s Bridal. What can I do for you?” April smiled and took the woman’s hand in a firm grip. “Yes, we are looking for a wedding dress that can be taken home today. My friend’s wedding is in a few days so time is of the essence.”

The woman glanced at Mikey and could see his green skin under the hood he wore. Shrugging, she led them toward the back. “Considering your friend’s size, I think we have the perfect selection. And don’t worry, we don’t judge on how you look so you can take off that ridiculous outfit.”

Mikey blinked in confusion then took off his hoodie, staying in a t-shirt and sweatpants. “My name is Roxanne, by the way.” She went to a rack and brought out a few dresses of different styles. 

Blushing, Mikey shifted as he uncomfortably glanced at Roxanne. “You don’t think it’s weird that a guy is looking for a wedding dress or that I’m green?”

Roxanne smiled. “Surprisingly, I’ve seen stranger. Your appearance doesn’t bother me.” Mikey smiled and instantly felt more confident as Roxanne led him to a changing room. April sat in a chair and waited for them to reemerge.

Several minutes later, Roxanne stepped out to greet April. “Prepare to be amazed.” Footsteps and the rustle of satin could be heard as Mikey emerged in a form-fitting mermaid-style gown. A line of flowers trailed from his waist to his opposite shoulder and it glistened under the light. 

April stood and smiled wide with glistening eyes. “Oh Mikey, you’re beautiful. This...I have no words for this. Just...wow!” Mikey blushed and turned to see himself in the mirror. He gasped and stared at his reflection in awe, twirling to get the full effect.

“I-I love it!” Mikey’s heart beat faster as he looked at himself and felt like he could get married in this dress. His celebrating soon ended when he saw the price tag: $5,000. Even though April was paying for it and said money was no object, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“M-Maybe this isn’t the one...I’ll try something else.” He rushed back into the dressing room, leaving April and Roxanne in confusion.

April went to the back and entered the small dressing room, her heart breaking at the sight of Mikey sobbing. “Mikey...” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. “If it’s about the price, don’t worry about it. I’ll pay any price to make this happy for you.”

Mikey sniffed and kept his eyes on the floor. “I-I can’t let you pay that much for me...” April sighed and was about to speak when the door opened to reveal Roxanne in the doorway. “I couldn’t help but overhear and...I will give the dress to you for free.”

Mikey’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped upon hearing the news. “Wait, seriously? Why?” Roxanne gave a small smile. “I happen to like helping others that deserve it and boy do you deserve it.” The young turtle hopped up and hugged Roxanne, nearly knocking her down in the process.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” April smiled wide and pulled Mikey off of Roxanne before he crushed her. “We can’t thank you enough, Roxanne.” The woman just waved a hand dismissively. “Think nothing of it. Now, go have yourself the best wedding ever.”

Mikey beamed and was soon walking out the door with his wedding gown. He couldn’t wait to wear it in a few days and wow everyone with its beauty. Mikey had always been the most feminine of the four turtles due to his sensitivity, innocence and overall immaturity when it came to adult things.

“Thanks so much, April. This has been one of the best things that ever happened to me.” April grinned and blushed at the praise and rubbed Mikey’s head. “You’re welcome, Mikey. I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye, April!” Mikey jumped down into the sewers and walked home, excited to tell his brothers the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's nightmares come back, just at the wrong time.

Donatello was demonstrating some moves that his mate, Leonardo, had shown him to their other brother, Raphael, that he was mentally taking note of. Although, it wasn’t ninjitsu moves he was showing and Raph was planning to use them on his honeymoon with Mikey.

A blush crept across Raph’s face at the thought of it. He had promised Mikey they wouldn’t go too far until after they were married and he had kept his promise. Raphael was going to make sure it was worth the wait for the both of them.

He smiled upon hearing his mate enter the lair and plop beside him on the couch. “Hiya, Raph. I got my dress!” Raph grinned and pulled Mikey into his arms. “That’s great, babe! Can I see?”

Mikey hopped out of his arms and kept the dress bag close to his chest. Well...as much as he could with his stump of an arm. “No way! Nuh uh! It’s bad luck to see me in the dress before the ceremony! And with us being who we are, I can’t take that chance!”

Raph crossed his arms and pouted. “I know. I know. I still don’t like it.” Donnie chuckled, enjoying the little display. “You’re not supposed to like it, Raph. It makes the actual moment that much more special for the both of you. When you see Mikey in that dress for the first time, you’ll realize just how much you love him and feel great joy at knowing he’s all yours. And Mikey, you will realize how much you mean to Raph when you see the look on his face and start crying as you are overcome with emotion.”

The younger two turtles just stared at him in awe at his statement. Mikey spoke up first. “Dude, that was deep.”

Raph rolled his eyes but couldn’t help to appreciate the truth behind what his genius brother said. “So Don, when are you and Leo gonna tie the knot? You’ve been together longer then Mike and I. What’s the deal?”

Donnie looked down, seeming to feel discomfort with the question. “I-I...I gave up on the idea of marriage long ago...” Mikey looked at him confused, sensing the hurt inside of him. 

“Why, Donnie? You had always told me it was your dream to get married since we were kids. why’d you give up?” Mikey gave Donnie a pleading look, knowing there was more to it than meets the eye.

Donnie glanced at Mikey’s large baby blue eyes and sighed in defeat. “I...I still do want that but Leo...he-he doesn’t seem like the marriage type. I would bring up the topic and he’d brush it off with something else. I guess he doesn’t want that and I’ll have to live with it.”

Mikey got up and hugged Donnie tight - an awkward, one-armed hug - as he began to sob in frustration. “Shh. It’s ok, bro. You shouldn’t have to suffer to please someone else. Maybe you just need to talk to Leo and sort this out so you can have some peace of mind.”

Donnie sobbed into Mikey’s neck and held him tightly, needing the support more than anything. Raph, uncharacteristically, got up and hugged Donnie from behind. Mikey had taught the hothead a thing or two about showing compassion when others were down and now was the time to put his teachings to the test.

“He’s right, Don. Leo won’t do anything until you talk to him. I’ll be there if you need support or a friendly nudge into his gut so he gets the message.” Raph winked to his brother and smiled.

“Th-Thanks, guys. This really helped, but I just can’t bring myself to do it.” He pulled out of their embrace and made his way to the lab. “I just need to be alone right now.” The door to the lab shut, leaving the pair alone in silence.

They just shrugged and went up to their storage room - Mikey’s old room - to put the dress away so Raph didn’t see it before the wedding. Once the dress was safely hung up in the now clean closet, Mikey turned to face his older mate with a grin.

“You wanna watch a movie and...I don’t know...snuggle a little?” Raph smirked and grabbed Mikey into his arms, enjoying his light-weight figure. “You bet, babe!” The hothead dashed down the stairs and plopped onto the couch, picking up the remote and turning the TV to a movie channel.

It just so happened to be their favorite Western that Casey had shown them a year ago, which caused a light cheer to erupt out of the youngest. 

The two huddled together on the couch, Mikey fitting perfectly into Raph’s lap, as they got comfortable to watch the movie.

As an hour and a half passed, two pairs of eyes were drooping as the power of sleep came upon them. Shifting in Raph’s lap in a more cat-like position, Mikey purred in contentment and closed his eyes. Raph smiled down at Mikey and whispered into his ear slit. “Wanna head to bed?”

Mikey nodded in response and nuzzled Raph’s shoulder. The red-banded ninja picked Mikey up and silently carried him up to their bedroom. Once on the bed, Raph pulled the blanket over them and held Mikey close, lightly stroking his severed limb as he hummed his smaller mate to sleep.

Raph’s old mask remained wrapped around the stump as Mikey refused to take it off. He lost that arm saving Raph’s life and knew that when he started to feel self-conscious about it, he would remember why it happened in the first place.

Smiling, Raph kissed the top of Mikey’s head and closed his eyes as well, allowing sleep to take him into its waiting arms.

**The cell was small, barely wide enough for a mutant turtle to stand in, and it was dark. How he hated the dark. Michelangelo stood and went to the cell door, using his one hand to pry it open. Oddly enough, the door opened instantly and he was able to step out into the cold hallway. He shivered but not due to the cold. He felt a shiver go up his spine as he heard the scraping of metal against stone as it echoed throughout the lonesome corridor. The young terrapin ran like a crazed lunatic down the hall toward the only door at the end and hoped it was an exit. Upon reaching the door, he opened it and nearly fell back onto his haunches at the sight before him. His brothers were lying on the ground covered in crimson that bubbled from wounds all over their bodies. The scene nearly made him vomit but he choked it down and was startled when Raph’s body jerked toward him with a groan. “Raph?” Mikey ran forward and knelt by his mate’s side, cradling his head. “What happened to you?” Raph coughed and wheezed as he tried to speak, barely managing to get any words out. “You...look so...lovely...I wish...we could have...finished...our vows...” Mikey was confused until he looked down at himself and gasped to find he was wearing a wedding dress - torn and blood-stained. “H-How did this get on me? What’s happening?” Raph reached a hand up and cupped the side of Mikey’s face. “J-Just know that I l-love yo-” The rest of his words were cut off as a piercing laughter pounded into the room and bounced off the ash-gray walls. “I told you that you’d fail. You could have saved them all but you’re weak.” Mikey gasped as he felt the life leave Raph’s body and could no longer sense the lives of his other two brothers. He whipped around to face the Shredder with a snarl. “I am not weak! I’m just as strong as my brothers!” The Shredder just laughed louder and gestured toward Mikey’s stump of an arm. “That imperfection has weakened you, young one. You are no longer fit to be a ninja nor a fighter at all. You’re useless.” Though he did not raise his voice, the Shredder’s words hit Mikey with full force and sent him flying into the far wall with a groan. “Farewell, Michelangelo.” Mikey’s world went black.**

“Mikey? Mikey wake up!” Michelangelo snapped his eyes open with a scream as he was jolted out of his nightmare. A strong, reassuring pressure was cocooned around him as he shook in fear. “Shh. I’ve got you, babe. You’re safe now.”

Mikey blinked and looked up into his mate’s blazing and concerned eyes. Raph smoothed a hand over Mikey’s brow and wiped away the sweat that perspired there. His embrace quickly eased the initial panic Mikey awoke with and his shaking lightened.

“You had a nightmare.” It wasn’t a question because the obvious state of distress Mikey was in pointed in that direction. Mikey nodded and bit his lip, holding back his tears of upset that threatened to fall.

Raph sighed and rubbed Mikey’s shell, allowing him to be completely calm before asking anything. “So...Wanna talk about it?” Mikey just shook his head and buried his face into the crook of Raph’s neck.

“Alright. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just know that I’m here for you no matter what.” Mikey nodded and sniffed. “Thank you, Raph.”

Down in the lab, Donnie was typing on his laptop and heaved a loud yawn. He scrubbed away the water in his eyes that formed after the yawn and hunched forward. He couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the confession he made to his brothers earlier. 

Would Leo ever accept the idea of marriage? Was there any hope for that? Did he ever consider it a possibility for them? Distracted, he didn’t notice the someone enter the lab until a hand graced his shoulder and closed the lid to the laptop and get his attention.

“What’s the big idea? I was work-” He was cut off by a hand over his mouth. Before he could do anything, his mask was turned sideways so he couldn’t see a thing and heard steady breathing that he instantly recognized.

“Just follow me and you’ll understand.” Donnie nodded and allowed his mate to help him stand and lead him out of the lab. He had no idea where Leo was taking him but he knew it was meant to be a surprise and Leo didn’t mess around when it came to these things.

At some point they stopped and Donnie could smell candles burning, sending a wave of vanilla to waft into his nostrils. He breathed out a sigh of contentment. Leo knew how much Donnie loved the smell of vanilla and how much it calmed him when stressed over a big project he was working on.

Even more appealing to Donatello was the sound of soft classical music echoing around him. It was his favorite kind of music and happened to be his favorite composition. Donnie always listened to classical when trying to clear his mind to recharge his battery and dive into another project.

What was Leo up to? 

As if reading his thoughts, Leo turned Donnie’s mask back into its original position so that Donnie could finally see where he was.

The genius gasped in awe and surprise at the display before him. In the two turtles’ secret hideaway that they had found on one of their excursions in the sewers was decorated with lotus blossoms, vanilla candles and a music player. Underneath it all was a pile of blankets arranged in a nest that held a bottle of red wine and a not attached to it.

Leo whispered in Donnie’s ear. “Go read the letter.” Hesitantly, Donnie stepped toward the nest and knelt beside it, removing the note from the bottle and opening it to find Leo’s handwriting. It flowed so beautifully in what appeared to be cursive.

‘My dearest Donatello, I have loved you since the day you were born and will continue to do so as long as I live. You bring me a joy and happiness I’ll never understand nor find anywhere else. The day we first came together was the happiest of my life and I want to have an even better experience with you. Try not to cry when you turn around to face me again.'

-Leo

Once finished reading the letter, Donatello stood and turned to see Leo on one knee, holding a small box with a ring glinting inside. The band of the ring had an intricate pattern that Donnie recognized as two dragons encircling one another.

He gasped and stared in shock at what he was seeing. This was not happening. It’s a dream. It had to be a dream. Leo was not about to...

Don’s thoughts were interrupted when Leo took his hand and swallowed nervously. Leo hardly ever got nervous about anything so it rendered Don frozen in place, unable to make a sound as he stared into Leo’s soft, dark brown - almost black - eyes.

“Don...I-I love you with all my heart. I...I know it’s been hard on you the past few months with my reluctance to discuss marriage with you and my giving you the cold shoulder. I know that I upset you by doing so and for that I apologize wholeheartedly. But...I only did that because I didn’t want to give away my plans prematurely or else ruin the surprise. Donatello. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?”

Everything else faded as Donnie launched himself at Leo, placing kisses on every part of his face. He nearly screeched with excitement as he gave his answer. “YES! Yes yes yes!! A thousand times yes!!”

Leo laughed and held Donnie close, planting kisses on his beak several times, and slid the ring onto his left middle finger. Don’s smile never left his face as the moved to the little nest of blankets and drank the red wine with much gusto.

All of Donatello’s dreams were coming true at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's nightmares come back, just at the wrong time.

Michelangelo couldn’t believe it. His wedding day had finally come and he was freaking out! ‘What if I’m late? They won’t forgive me for that. Oh and what if something goes wrong? Like the entire place burning down!’

He paced the floor inside April’s bedroom at the farmhouse as his wild thoughts bounced around his head and increased his nervousness. Mikey didn’t even notice when April stepped in until she placed a hand on his arm.

The contact registered an internal shock and the terrapin jumped practically out of his shell. “Yikes! April don’t sneak up on me like that!”

April smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Mikey. I didn’t mean to be late. Let’s get you ready.” Mikey nodded and looked over at the dress he loved so much. He couldn’t wait for everyone to see it, especially Raph, but the thought of his reaction made him more nervous.

“April? Do you think he’ll like it?” He glanced up at his big sister with worry. April nodded, knowing who the ‘he’ was, and hugged Mikey. “Raph is going to love it. Trust me.”

Mikey looked down and bit his lip, trying not to show his internal battle that he had been fighting since he lost his arm. “Wh-What about everyone else? I mean...it won’t look right with my...uh...” 

April lifted Mikey’s chin to look him in the eyes. “Michelangelo you will be beautiful. Don’t worry about your arm, ok? That’s not important.” She smiled with that big sister smile that made each of the turtles glad they have her to depend on.

“Ready now?” Mikey smiled and nodded. April grabbed the dress and placed it on him, tying a red sash around his midsection and marveled at it. “Mikey it looks better now than it did in the store.”

Mikey blushed and twirled, grinning as the gown billowed out beneath him. “You really think so?” April turned Mikey toward the full-length mirror mounted on the wall. “You tell me.”

Blue eyes widened and sparkled in awe. “I...I really do look beautiful. I’m not even paying attention to my arm, even though the red mask really compliments the red sash around my middle. Thanks, April! This is just like when I helped with your gown!” 

They hugged and grinned at one another. Then there was a knock at the door and Master Splinter’s voice could be heard on the other end. “Almost ready?” Mikey called out to his father. “Yes, Sensei. You may come in.”

The door opened to reveal Splinter wearing a Japanese-style outfit that was still brown in color but more fit for a wedding than his usual attire. “Oh, Michelangelo. You look...You look amazing.”

Mikey’s heart swelled. “Thank you, Master Splinter.” 

The old rat smiled, wiping away a stray tear as he felt great pride for his son. “We must go now. The ceremony is beginning.” Mikey’s eyes widened and his heart beat fast. “Now?! I’m not ready yet!”

April stood in front of the panicking terrapin. “Mikey you are ready. Just take a deep breath when you get there and everything will be fine. Ok?”

Gulping, Mikey nodded and took Splinter’s arm in his own. “Ok...I’m ready.” April scurried out of the room and made her way across the lawn to the newly rebuilt barn.

Splinter placed his free paw onto Mikey’s arm to quell his shaking. “My son, relax. This is a happy day and you need not worry. It will go smoothly as long as everyone does their job.”

Mikey smiled slightly and lightly kissed Splinter’s head. “Thank you, father. I’m ready now. For real.”

The two left the house and progressed to the barn. The closer they got, the worse Mikey shook, but he held fast to his father’s arm and stood outside the barn doors. Splinter reached forward to open the doors and Mikey froze.

‘Come on, Mike! You gotta chillax, dude! It’s your wedding day! Be happy! Raph’s in there waiting to see you!’ Mikey took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly as the doors opened to reveal their presence to the guests inside.

Everyone stood and stared at Mikey as if he were some kind of celebrity. Leatherhead smiled and fought to hold back his tears, as he always cried at weddings, while the daimyo and his son grinned alongside Usagi. Casey, Leo and Donnie stood behind Raph at the altar and gave Mikey huge smiles.

Finally, Mikey’s eyes roamed over to the reason he was even there and locked onto those of his mate. ‘That’s him. That’s the guy I’m going to be with forever.’ Raph’s eyes were the size of saucers and Mikey could almost swear he thought he saw a twinkle of tears forming.

The bridal music played, cueing Splinter to lead Mikey down the aisle so all could see him up close with the dress that greatly accentuated his figure. Mikey trembled and light tears trickled down his face as they reached the altar to greet Professor Honeycutt.

“Who presents this turtle, today?” Master Splinter spoke with a quiver in his voice. “I do.” He lent Mikey’s hand to Raph’s and went to his seat in the front row. Mikey visibly shook with more force as he glanced up at Raph and struggled to hold down his emotions.

Seeing this, Raph gently rubbed the top of Mikey’s hand with his thumb and gave him a warm smile. Mikey, feeling the gesture, relaxed marginally as Honeycutt began to speak.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Raphael and Michelangelo. As all friends and family would know, they have grown not only in size but in love together since their mutation years ago. Many strange and wonderful events occurred throughout the years that have brought all of us into their family and have drawn these two together as one. Today, we complete this bonding in the sacred tradition of marriage. May I have the rings?”

Casey handed two rings to the professor and gave Raph a wink as he went back right behind him, in the place of best man - which he proudly boasted of non-stop since he found out about it. 

“Thank you, Mr. Jones. Now you each must place the rings on one another’s hands and repeat after me. Raphael, you go first.” Raph took a ring and slid it onto Mikey’s right middle finger.

Honeycutt began to state the vows the Raph repeated. He never took his eyes off his mate as he spoke with true meaning. Raph’s heart rate increased as he fully took in the sight of Mikey before him, wearing the most beautiful gown he had ever seen. The way it curved at all the right places and had a red sash around his center that greatly complimented the red mask on his arm paled in comparison to the formal tuxedo Raph had chosen to wear.

Once Raph’s vows were said, Professor Honeycutt turned to Mikey and began the same process. Mikey shook as he began to slide the ring onto Raph’s left middle finger when the entire barn vibrated as a thunderous clash resounded just outside.

“What the shell was that?” Leo called out as the doors crumpled under intense heat. His eyes widened when he saw that familiar red symbol and he rushed down toward the doors. “Everyone go to the altar, now! Don you’re with me!”

All the guests ran to the altar while Donnie darted after his mate, bo at the ready. “What’s going on, Leo?” Leo grabbed his katanas from the corner of the barn and held them at the ready. “The Foot are back.”

Don’s eyes widened as he, too, saw the unwelcome symbol on the side of a large machine with a laser cannon attached to it. It was aimed right where the doors used to be and still smoked from its first strike.

They glance at one another and nodded, hopping onto the top and trying to find a way inside to stop the onslaught.

Inside the barn, several creatures had their weapons out and were ready to defend one another if need be. Usagi stood in front of Mikey and growled lowly. “I apologize this had to happen on such a special occasion, Michelangelo-San. It is most unfortunate. But do not fret for I will personally make sure you complete your wedding before the sun goes down.”

The sea green turtle bit his lip and nodded to the samurai rabbit. “Th-Thank you, Usagi. It means a lot.” Another clash and an entire wall of the barn disintegrated before their very eyes.

“What kind of machine is that?!” April cried out. Casey twirled his hockey stick with a sneer. “Only one way to find out, babe!” He jumped high, swinging down with his ‘weapon’ of choice, and bellowed his favorite battle cry. “Goongala!!!”

He made contact but was swiftly knocked away by electronic arms that snaked out of the machine. “Casey!” April ran to his side and held his head in her lap. The other guests rushed into battle and were also tossed aside as if they were garbage.

The machine surged forward toward Raph and Mikey with intense speed. Raph turned to Mikey and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I promise we’ll finish this later! I love you!” Mikey blushed and returned the kiss to Raph’s cheek. “I love you, too! Now let’s get ‘em!”

“Cowabunga!” Both threw themselves at the machine and hacked away at the material, determined to destroy it quickly. Mikey smashed one of the arms with his nunchuck and wildly glanced about. “Where are Leo and Don? And Master Splinter?!”

“I don’t know! We’ll worry about that after we dismantle this beast!” There was a great noise, similar to a lion’s roar, and the machine unleashed toxic fumes into the turtles’ faces.

“Agh!” Raph coughed and dropped to the floor, weakened by the toxins. “M-Mikey! We gotta...g-get out of here!” He continued to cough and was blinded by the smoke. He couldn’t find Mikey anywhere, nor hear him as the world faded around him and he only saw black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's nightmares come back, just at the wrong time.

Groaning echoed throughout the small, dark chamber. All Leonardo knew was that he was numb. He tried to turn his head and survey his surroundings but his head wouldn’t listen and he couldn’t feel it.

Icy panic laced through his insides and he started to hyperventilate. Then, out of nowhere, a welcome and warm voice called out to him.

“Leo!!” He smiled, at least he thought he did, at that familiar sound and strained to hear it again. “Leo!” A shadow was above him and seemed to be shaking him, though he wasn’t entirely sure.

Once his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he saw Donatello leaning over him, desperately crying out to him. At first he was thrilled, then filled with dread when he saw the long gash going down Donnie’s left leg. They had been kidnapped! How had he not foreseen that? It was his responsibility to keep his brothers safe and he couldn’t even protect his mate!

Tears streamed down his face and saw Donnie lean down to kiss the tears away. “Leo it’s ok. I’m not going to die, ok? Did you hear me? Leo?”

Leo spoke in a raspy tone, almost as if he gargled nails. “I h-hear you, Don... Wh-Why can’t I move or f-feel anything? What h-happened to your leg?” He coughed and wheezed as talking strained his lungs and saw the sadness in Don’s eyes.

“When we were taken, the Foot knocked you unconscious and forced you to swallow some disgusting concoction that smelled of something I would have studied. I saw them throw you into a cell and I was taken to meet Hun.” He grimaced at the name. “He asked for answers about our lair and I refused so he grabbed a katana and did this to my leg.”

Donnie’s hand ghosted over the torn and oozing flesh, making a disgusted face as it throbbed. “Then I was thrown in here with you. I’ve been trying to wake you sense.”

Leo stared at Donnie, taking all the information in, and strained to move his arm toward his mate. “I-I’m sorry...” Donnie took Leo’s hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Please don’t apologize, Leo. None of this is solely your burden. I should be sorry for not making them stop pouring that liquid down your throat.”

Suddenly, Donnie began to quiver as he cried. He laid beside Leo and nuzzled into his side, offering warmth in the damp and cold chamber they were unfortunately locked away in.

“W-We’ll get out of here, Donnie. I promise....”

Elsewhere, Raphael howled and threw himself at the door of his isolated chamber. When he had awoken, he immediately lashed out at the only other person in the room, a Foot ninja. The ninja had yelped and called out for assistance as he struggled to fend off against the vicious mutant.

Other ninjas flooded the room and pulled Raph off of their comrade, barely subduing him when a voice echoed overhead.

“Enough! Relinquish your hold on the captive at once!” All the ninjas let Raph go and departed from the chamber, leaving him alone with the booming voice with no body.

“Much better. Now listen, turtle. I know how you feel about the little blue-eyed one so you should take note of what I am about to tell you.” Raph’s heart constricted at the mention of Mikey and he growled menacingly at the ceiling.

“What have you done with him?! Why isn’t he in here with me?! And what about my brothers?!”

“Now now, Raphael. You must have patience. They are all alive but not all are in good...condition. Your two older siblings are together and slowly withering away, too weak to withstand what’s coming at them.”

Raph clenched his teeth and glared above him. He ground out his next question. “And Mikey?”

“...Alive. And that’s all I will say to you, for now.”

“The shell you will! Tell me what you did to him or I’ll rip ya to pieces myself, Shredder!”

A loud chuckle was his only response as the voice faded and he was truly alone. He had to get to Mikey now. There was no telling what the Shredder had done and would do to him. With a loud cry, Raph rammed himself into the door repeatedly until he was sore and exhausted.

He couldn’t give up like this, not with his mate and brothers in trouble. There was no way in shell he would quit now. He huffed lowly, trembling as he finally realized the freezing temperature of the chamber. “Hang on, Mikey. I’m comin’.”

Opening his eyes, Michelangelo moaned in pain as he sat up and rubbed his aching head. When he pulled his hand away, it was drenched in blood and made him shudder. The thought of his head bleeding without a way to stop it really upset his stomach and he vomited what little food he had eaten at breakfast.

His nerves were so shot that morning that he barely had the stomach to eat much and it caused the vomit to burn his throat even more so. Coughing and gagging, Mikey struggled to stand in the cramped room. It was hardly wide enough for a mutant turtle to stand in.

Small, cold room in the dark... It seemed so familiar.... Mikey gasped and held onto the wall as he realized why it seemed familiar. He had been in this room in his latest nightmare. It was real.

“Oh God...”

Then he staggered toward the door, trying to get it open. It wasn’t unlocked like in the dream. If he remembered correctly, his brothers were in danger! Looking down at himself, he paled at realizing he was still in his wedding dress. The red sash was torn and darker in some areas due to his head bleeding and dripping down his shoulders.

“I need to get to Raph. H-He needs me!” Using all the strength he could muster, Mikey barged into the door and knocked it off its hinges. The impact resulted in a loud thud that made Mikey cringe.

Hopefully no one heard that. Struggling to his feet, Mikey used the right wall to make his way down that same hall he had before. Voices echoed behind him and he panicked, picking up his pace to evade his pursuers.

Can’t let them find me. Gotta hide. But where? An idea struck him as he found a little alcove in the wall and squeezed himself into it, watching as several Foot ninjas ran past. Sensing that the coast was clear, Mikey maneuvered out of the alcove and continued toward his destination.

There it was! The door that would lead to his family. If only they were still alive, that would be icing on the cake for Mikey. He reached the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door to find he wasn’t right.

Only Leo and Donnie were in the slightly bigger chamber, but not Raph. Mikey almost left but noticed what poor condition his brothers were in and decided to help them as best as he could. Raph’s strong. He can handle himself a little bit longer.

“Leo! Donnie!” The two eldest looked up and gasped collectively. Donnie sat up quickly. “Mikey you’re ok! B-But your head! It’s bleeding!”

Mikey rushed forward and knelt beside them. “I’m not worried about that right now. I need to clean and wrap your leg so it doesn’t get infected.” 

Donnie sighed. “I know that, Mikey. But there’s nothing to clean it with. No water. No rubbing alcohol. Nothing.”

Scoffing, Mikey reached into the top of his dress and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. “Never leave home without it, dude.” He took off the red sash and poured some peroxide onto it. Gently, he applied it to the gaping wound that had Donnie cringing with a low hiss.

“Heh, sorry. It stings, though you already knew that.” It pained Leo to not be able to reach out and hold Donnie, comforting him during this stressful situation and making it all go away.

Once the wound was clean, Mikey swiftly tied the sash around Donnie’s leg and gave a satisfied nod. “There you go, bro. All cleaned up. Leo why aren’t you moving?”

Leo grit his teeth and averted his eyes. “I c-can’t feel anything. I am completely n-numb.”

“Oh...sorry to hear that. Oh! I almost forgot! I have to find Raph!” Donnie reached up and placed both his hands on Mikey’s shoulders. “Slow down, Mike. We’ll find raph together and get out of here, ok?”

Mikey let out a sigh and nodded, standing up as Donnie let him go. “Let’s get Leo up.” Together, Donnie and Mikey helped Leo to stand and he used them for support. 

“I’m n-not going to...be able to walk, y-you know. This is p-pointless.” Donnie made Mikey let go of Leo and hoisted the leader onto his back. “Who said you were walking, Fearless?”

Leo blushed madly as he piggybacked with Donnie. Chuckling to himself, Donnie led the way down the corridor in search of their missing brother. Mikey glanced about frightfully, anticipating the Shredder’s arrival.

If this was anything like his dream, that menace could show up at any moment and Mikey was ready for it. They turned a corner and bumped into someone in a black cloak. Hopping onto his feet, Mikey stood in front of his brothers to protect them from this unknown foe.

“Back off, bucko! I’ve had one shell of a day and the last thing I need is to fight someone else!” The figure turned its gaze toward Mikey and pulled the hood back, revealing the face of a relieved Raph. 

“Mikey you’re ok!” He hugged Mikey close, not hugging too tight in case he was injured, and didn’t intend to let him go. “R-Raph? You’re...You’re ok too.” He sniffled as his eyes watered and gripped Raph’s shell.

“I was afraid Shredder had done something to you.” Mikey looked up at Raph to make sure he really was ok, eyeing each part of his body visible out of the cloak.

Raph wiped away Mikey’s tears and kissed his forehead. “I’m fine, babe. But your head! What happened?” He placed a hand on the back of Mikey’s head, cringing as the crimson fluid flowed over his fingers.

“I-I have no idea how it even happened...but I’m ok, really. It doesn’t hurt that bad.” Raph quirked an eye ridge at the statement, not quite believing it, but shrugged it off. They had more important things to worry about, anyway.

Donnie stepped forward, readjusting Leo on his shell, and cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt, but we have a slight problem.” Suddenly, an alarm sounded and shouts could be heard in the direction the three of them had come from. More could be heard from the direction Raph had come from.

“Where are we supposed to go? We can’t go back and we can’t go forward.” Mikey bit his lip, nearing panic.

Leo barely lifted his head off Donnie’s shoulder and coughed as he spoke. “N-Nowhere else to go b-but up.”

They all glanced to the ceiling and noticed an air duct that they could fit into. Raph hopped up and opened it, swinging up inside. He reached down and Donnie helped to get Leo inside. Then Donnie latched onto Raph’s hand and was pulled up.

“Come on, Mikey!” Raph reached down to his mate, anxiously waiting to pull him up.

The voices became louder as they neared where the turtles had been. Mikey hopped up and grabbed Raph’s hand, climbing inside just as Foot ninjas rounded both corners and ran into one another.

“That was way too close.” Donnie glanced down at the mess of ninjas. Raph nodded in agreement. “You’re telling me. We should get moving before they figure out where we are.”

The four brothers crawled down the dark air duct, Donnie keeping Leo supported the whole time. Mikey struggled to crawl due to his one arm but managed nonetheless. Raph led the way and found an opening that he knew led to the roof.

“Follow me, guys. We’re gettin’ out of here.” Raph kicked the screen and made it out to the rooftop. The other three followed.

“Now what, Raph? We need to leave this place, not stay on the roof.” Donnie questioned him, supporting Leo as much as he could.

“Well that’s easy, egghead. We just go to the next roof and keep going until we get close enough to home.” Raph turned toward the closest building and made to jump when an arrow soared right toward him.

Using his honed reflexes, Raph dodged the arrow and grabbed it in mid-air. The stick broke in two under Raph’s grip and the emerald green mutant snarled in the direction it came from.

“So you made it out of my fortress alive, yes? Well done. Now you must get away from me in, hopefully, one piece.” The Shredder chuckled with a hidden smirk behind his helmet.

Mikey let out a terrified gasp, petrified by the presence of the one that haunted his dreams for two years. The blue-eyed turtle, still dressed in his wedding gown, took a step back in fear as the Shredder inched closer to them.

Raph growled and advanced on the Shredder, sais at the ready. It still shocked him that their weapons hadn’t been taken but he didn’t question it. The Shredder laughed and mocked the display.

“You honestly believe you alone can defeat me alone, mutant? Ha! I’m sure you will survive...maybe. Besides, when I am done with you, I will make quite a show out of your brothers and even use the cute one for my own needs.”

The Shredder turned his red-eyed glare toward Mikey and took a step in his direction. “That imperfection is hideous, though. Not as much fun.”

Mikey blushed at the attention and touched his stump of an arm, gulping down the bile that the horrible plans Shredder had for him caused. “I will never be your little toy, Shred-head. We won’t back down!”

The Shredder pause mid-step at the sea foam green turtle’s courage, having never witnessed it before, and resumed striding toward him. “Very bold, young one. Bold and beautiful you are, little turtle. That dress truly is marvelous.” 

Raph growled and lunged at Shredder from the right, sais raised. As quick as ever, the Shredder side-stepped and knocked Raph aside with a flick of a wrist. Setting Leo down gently, Donnie twirled his bo staff and charged into the fight.

He, too, was cast aside as swiftly as Raph. They didn’t move as Shredder advanced on Leo and Mikey, standing by the edge of the roof away from the fight.

Mikey had Leo’s arm over his shoulder as he glared at the Shredder. This dude was not going to destroy his family without paying for it.

“I won’t let you win, Shredder. I won’t! I’ll fight you until the life leaves my body if I have to! Leave my brothers alone!” The wedding-attired ninja growled menacingly and set Leo down against the edge, stepping toward the Shredder with one of Leo’s katanas in hand; his nunchucks were lost in the fight with the machine.

The Shredder laughed maniacally at the little display. “Oh, oh this is too much! The little one thinks he can defeat me, the all-powerful Shredder!”

Michelangelo snarled and whacked the Shredder on his helmet, gaining his attention once more. “You gonna laugh or fight me?”

Shredder’s eyes narrowed in anger and he charged toward Mikey, gauntlets at the ready. The two clashed and seemed evenly matched, which surprised Shredder but didn’t deter him one bit.

Donnie crawled toward where Leo was and kept him close. “How do you feel?” Leo strained to turn his head toward Donnie. “I s-still can’t feel anything.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll fix you up when we get home.” Leo smirked slightly. “In what sense of the word?” Donnie blushed and rubbed the top of Leo’s head. “Both if you’d like.”

Leo grinned. “Sounds marvelous to me.”

Across from them, the battle raged on between Mikey and the Shredder. Both were exhausted at the exertion but would not admit defeat. Mikey wouldn’t give up. Couldn’t. When he looked to where Raph was, his heart constricted at the sight of a hand on his face - some blood leaked between his fingers.

Seeing that, Mikey’s inner fire reignited and he unleashed all of his strength and might into his blows on the Shredder. The latter stumbled onto his back and barely had time to yelp as a katana pierced his face under the helmet.

Then the katana found a gap in his armor and impaled him. After the second blow, the Shredder died silently - the katana had damaged his throat to such an extent that he could not utter a sound.

Mikey stepped away from the Shredder’s body, allowing the last of his adrenaline to seep away, and stared at the mess he had made. “I told you that I wouldn’t let you win.” The young terrapin ran to his mate and knelt beside him, fear overshadowing his determination.

“Raph are you ok? Let me see.” The red-banded ninja slowly moved his hand, revealing a gushing wound where his left eye was. The grotesque sight was almost too much to bear.

Mikey blanched and turned toward his eldest siblings. “Ok uh...Donnie!! We need your help!!!”

Donnie dashed to them and set Leo down. “What’s the problem?” When he saw the mess on Raph’s face, he mentally retracted that question and set to work in doctor mode.

“Raph let me see your eye.” When Donnie reached for him, Raph jerked back out of reach.

“M’fine, Don. Doesn’t even hurt, really.” The look of anguish on his face told Donnie that it wasn’t true. “Raph please let me help. It just requires some stitching.”

Once again, Raph stayed out of reach and crossed his arms. “I don’t need any stinking help, ok?” Donnie sighed in defeat.

Mikey, not liking the situation, placed his hand gently on Raph’s arm. “Raphie, please. Let Donnie have a look and then we can go home, ok? Will you do that for me?”

Raph looked into Mikey’s pleading eyes with his only good one and sighed, nodding his consent. Taking the opportunity, Donnie grabbed raph’s face and examined the gaping wound.

As quickly as he could, Donnie cleaned and stitched where Raph’s left eye used to be and wrapped the side of his face with some bandages he had in his belt. Mikey watched the display, unhappy with how his wedding had ended, and finally took note of the torn and bloodied remains of their outfits.

He did not even dare to look down at his dress for fear of a heartbreaking sight. Once it seemed Donnie was done, Mikey stepped forward and embraced Raph as best as he could. When he did so, hot tears spilled down his dirty face and left stains in the grime that caused Raph to hoist him up and cradle him like an infant.

“I’m so sorry, Mikey. Everything has been ruined.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's nightmares come back, just at the wrong time.

When the band of turtles returned to the farmhouse, the next several hours passed in a blur of relieved and concerned faces with hugs and handshakes.

The last thing Michelangelo remembered was sitting in the upstairs loft on his bed, messing with the ruined material of his gown that he had loved so much. The sight of its remains made his heart ache tremendously.

Why did this have to happen? Why that day, of all days? Why did Raph have to lose his eye? It’s so unfair. “Why me?”

Mikey knew that if he could cry, he would, but his eyes were dry from all the crying he had done since leaving Foot headquarters. No one could console him, not even Raph, being gentle as he could in the circumstances.

It had to be his fault. He’s the one who dreamt what happened and should have told someone about it. He should have told Raph when he asked. This entire mess was his fault.

The wedding was never finished and Mikey feared it was an omen for their relationship. “Maybe Raph and I weren’t meant to be together. Perhaps I am supposed to be alone forever while my older brothers have a prosperous life along with my human friends.”

He jolted when a strong hand landed on his shoulder, rubbing its thumb across the fabric of the single shoulder strap. “Don’cha ever say that again, Mikey. I swear to God if you do, I’ll find a way to make ya regret it.”

Mikey shuddered as he turned to face his yet to be groom, still attired in the ragged remains of his suit with the ‘eye patch’ over his missing eye. Under different circumstances, Mikey would have found it hilarious and attempt to make some kind of pirate joke but no happy thoughts came at the sight of it.

All he saw was pain and suffering that he could have easily prevented but he didn’t. Raph sat on the bed next to him and gently caressed the side of his face, smoothing away the worry that had etched itself there. 

“We didn’t get to finish our vows. I’m sorry about that, I really am. So...I decided we will finish them now, alone. Just you and me, ok? Is that ok with you or are you gonna end it all right here, right now? I need your answer, babe.”

Raph looked at Mikey in desperation, fearing an unfavorable response. Mikey looked down, only just then noticing the glinting metal circlet in Raph’s palm. Fresh tears welled in his eyes and he gave Raph a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Yes. I want to marry you completely. You are my better half and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how much I have left to live.” Raph smiled and handed Mikey the ring, indicating that he finish where he had left off. 

“I, Michelangelo, take you, Raphael, to be my turtlely awesome husband. To have, hold, honor and cherish from this day forward until death do us part.” He placed the ring on Raph’s finger and visibly shook as Raph turned his hand over to clasp Mikey’s.

“Now can I kiss my bride?” Mikey nodded and literally felt his breath taken away by the intense kiss Raph planted on him. When Raph pulled away, Mikey gasped for air then kissed him again. 

This time it was gentler but oh so much sweeter. The way Raph held him and how their bodies fit together as if they were to pieces of a puzzle had Mikey melting into his arms. 

Now they could spend an eternity together and face all of life’s challenges as one flesh. Most nights would be filled with blissful moments that both knew they were ready for while others would have heated arguments and cold stares.

Only one thing was for certain, and that was the dissipation of the nightmares.


End file.
